


STRQ Mentorship Program

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: What happens when RWBY gets a guiding hand, but it's from the worst kind of people





	1. Chapter 1

[Team STRQ enter RWBY’s dorm room]

**Ruby and Yang** \- MAMMA ! [leap across the room to hug Summer]

[Raven holds her arms out as both Ruby and Yang rush past her to hug Summer] 

**Raven** \- [glaring daggers at Yang] and what about me you little…..

**Summer**\- [pulls Yang away] Raven !

**Raven** \- She’s being a little……

**Summer**\- She is a precious ball of sunshine who deserves love and smiles

[Yang smiles, as she continues to hug Summer]

[Raven catches Blake smiling at Yang]

**Weiss** \- What are you four doing here ?

**Tai** \- Well Weiss, we’ve come here to……

**Qrow**\- Old Oz thought it’d be a good idea if a few of the legacy teams from around here mentored some of the fresh meat……. [turns to Tai]

**Tai**\- Don’t interrupt me Qrow……

**Qrow-** Then how about you condense the long winded speech

**Tai- **It’s not long winded, it’s……

**Summer **\- It’s a little long winded

**Tai **\- [upset face]

**Raven** \- Shut up……it’s time for us to deal out the brats……I go first……

[Raven makes a poor attempt to pretend like she doesn’t know who she’s going to choose]

**Raven** \- [points at Blake] I choose the cat

**Blake-** [laughing nervously] What ? I…I’m not a [hands move up to cover bow]

**Tai** \- What ? [motions to Yang] What about…..

**Raven** \- I CHOOSE THE CAT

[Raven walks over to Blake’s bed and grabs her by the waist]

**Blake **\- NO [digs her fingers into her mattress]

**Raven **\- [trying to tug Blake away] Don’t make this difficult kid…… [looks at a clearly horrified STQ] Fuck it…..

**Ruby** \- [gasps] That’s a swear !

[Raven opens a portal underneath the bed, causing her Blake and the entire bunk to disappear within]

**Summer** \- [turns to look at Tai] Ok, so I get Yang ?

**Tai **\- Don’t you want Ruby ?

**Summer**\- Tai please, you’ve spent so much time with Yang she’s starting to look like you. It’s time to balance the scales

[Summer lifts Yang into the air like a baby]

**Yang**\- MOM [embarrassed at being picked up]

**Summer**\- Don’t worry baby, Mama’s here

[Summer and Yang disappear in a cloud of white rose petals]

**Ruby **\- [ walks over to Tai, her eyes full of hope] Hey Dad =)

**Tai-** Hey [smiles and tousles Ruby’s hair] Let’s go, We’ve got a full day ahead of us……

[Tai and Ruby leave the room, leaving Weiss and Qrow alone]

**Weiss and Qrow** \- [glaring and speaking simultaneously] NO

**Tai** \- [calling from down the hall] PLAY NICE QROW !

**Qrow-** [leans out into the hall] But she !

**Tai** \- She’s a teenage girl !

**Qrow**\- But !

**Tai **\- You helped raise two !

**Qrow **\- [scowls and re-enters the room, looking at a still pissed Weiss] [rubs back of head, clearly uncomfortable] So uhhhhh…….want me to teach you how to make cookies ?

**Weiss**\- [still glaring with increasing amounts of venom] Do I look poor to you ?

* * *

(Leave requests for future entries here. The tagged ships are what i currently plan on including


	2. Chapter 2

[Summer walks with Yang into the garden and sits her down]

_**Summer-**_ Ok Sunflower, today I want to talk to you about weapons

**Yang**\- I have weapons [holds up gauntlets] See ?

**Summer**\- And what do you do if you lose those ?

**Yang**\- Uhhhhhhh

**Summer-** Exactly [pulls out a bowie knife from her boot

**Yang** \- MOM 

**Summer**\- Remember dear, it’s crucial that you go for the trachea. That way they know they messed up by challenging you

**Yang- **Wait, i thought i was supposed to fight with honor

**Summer -** There’s no honor in battle Yang. It’s dark and it’s dirty and the victor gets to tell the story of what happened while the loser is dead with shit in their pants

**Yang**\- Wait what ?

**Summer-** Yeah, you release your bowels when you die[places hand on cheek and cocks head to the side] Why do you think i encourage so many bathroom breaks ?

**Yang -** =(


End file.
